


Taste Like Magic

by blackandwhitebrendon, halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Magic, The title is from a panic! song, This au killed me, Witches, based on a different fic, thank you so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhitebrendon/pseuds/blackandwhitebrendon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: For thousands of years, the government has blamed witches on everything that ever went wrong. Witches would be burnt alive if they did anything “suspicious”.  Witches didn’t typically do anything wrong, but typical citizens, brainwashed by the government, could see a witch do as much as look a something in a weird way, suddenly a report is filed and that witch is being heavily watched.But all this is something Brendon failed to realize.





	Taste Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509672) by [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet). 



> This is based off of Halfsweet's fic 'Wolves'. You should definitely check her's out, considering it's one of the best things I've ever read.

For thousands of years, the government has blamed witches on everything that ever went wrong. Witches would be burnt alive if they did anything “suspicious”. 

However, everyone had a different definition of “suspicious”. Witches didn’t typically do anything wrong, but typical citizens, brainwashed by the government, could see a witch do as much as look a something in a weird way, suddenly a report is filed and that witch is being heavily watched. The government doesn’t even give witches a chance to do something before they’re tracking them down. The government frames witches on the daily, blaming them on every crisis that happens. 

If the weather isn’t the same as the forecast predicts, it’s the witches. If there’s a wildfire in the middle of the woods, it’s the witches. 

If hospitals, labs, and city buildings are burnt down, _it’s the witches._

No one ever stops to think of the logical portion. How could one single witch burn down buildings _that_ big? _Oh, they just have enough power._ No one thinks about the technological side to it. How would one single witch burn over 20 floors? _Obviously they went to those floors._ No one caught them? Oh right, they _“have invisibility so no one can catch them.”_

Punishments are always harsh. If they’re not burnt alive, they’re casted away into the middle of the woods, cursed so they can’t escape. But that rarely happens. Sometimes public burnings will take place. The government, along with a town mayor, will set up the crosses and burn up to 12 witches a day, all in sets of 3. As for the townspeople? They’ll cheer. Once the fire starts and the screams are audible, people are clapping, music is played, people are drinking. They act like it’s a party. These are people’s lives that the government is taking, and yet people _laugh?_

One witch happened to be lucky enough to get the “casted away with a curse” treatment. He was framed. He never could have burnt down all those buildings by himself. His name was Patrick, and he was supposed to have a ceremony- that’s what they’re called - that evening. 4 o’clock. But thankfully, he never got burned. The government, told him, though, that if he ever came back, or even did as much as left his house, he’d be burnt with no hesitation. 

The townspeople were disappointed. They wanted him to be burnt. They wanted to see him suffer over things he didn’t do. These are the same townspeople who will nearly fight to the death if an innocent man is thrown in jail. So why does some magic change everyone’s minds? 

But all this is something Brendon failed to realize. 

He was stumbling across the woods, trying to make it back home after a college party. He’d seen ceremonies, and had seen them since he was just 5 years old. He never understood them, and watching them never failed to make his heart sink. But due to the government always lying, putting the witches in the wrong, he was tricked into thinking whoever the ceremony was for deserved it. 

While he was stumbling, he ran into a little cottage, stranded in the middle of the woods. He was ignorant, not quite drunk, and knocked on the door. It wasn’t long until the door opened and Patrick was there. Brendon was surprised, saying “Aren’t you the one who burnt down all those buildings?” 

To that, Patrick sighed. He asked Brendon if he wanted to come inside, and Brendon nodded. When he was inside, Patrick gave him a drink and sat him down. 

“Just for the record,” He started. “I didn’t burn down the businesses, the labs, the hospitals. I’d never do that. Never. Why would I hurt innocent people?”

“But the government said-”

“The government says a lot of things. If I was a part of the government and said _you_ burned those buildings down, do you think people would believe me or you? The government against one person?”

Brendon was silent. All his life, he let the government say what was right and what wasn’t. He listened to them, and he believed them. Why? No one told him not to. No one told him he could have an opinion, or that there’s two sides to every story. Oh, one guy burnt down all these buildings? Can’t believe he’d do that. There’s no questioning, no _other_ answers. What the government says is final, and no one argues. 

“I never thought of it like that.”

“No one ever does. That’s fine, I guess. It’s been that way forever.”

“Seriously?”

“Witch laws are immutable,” Patrick shrugged. “They say ‘witches are bad’ and they will continue to say that. Anyone who speaks up about it is burned alive with the witches.” 

“So, anyone with an opinion the government doesn’t like is a member of the ceremony?”

“That’s the problem! You’re calling _murder_ a ceremony. You’re trying to act like what you’re doing is humane!” 

Brendon chewed on his bottom lip. “How do I know you’re not lying to me? Trying to get me on your side so I’ll speak up and get killed?” 

“Now why would I go through the trouble of getting you killed? Hell, I can’t even leave my house!”

“You can’t?”

“No. It’s charmed so I can’t use my magic.”

“You mean cursed?”

Patrick laughed. “Sure. Cursed.” 

***

The more Brendon went to Patrick’s house, the more he was taught about witches and the government. Wolves, too.

“This town was built more than a thousand years ago. Witches then had to build a secret passageway, in case people were after them. They masked everything when they were caught, and those who weren’t would stay safe in the passageways. It’s long abandoned since, and no one knows this, but the passages are still there.” 

Patrick had a blueprint on the table, showing the map of the city. He had the passageways circled. 

Brendon was looking at it in amazement. He never could have guessed something like this existed. “They’re still there?”

Patrick nodded. “Still there and sometimes, though quite rarely, they’re used.” 

“That’s awesome.” 

“Isn’t it? The walls are closed in, so no one can tell where they open. But, if you know where they are, you can get into them.” 

“Do you still go through them? Well, I should say _did_ you?” 

“Rarely. I never really needed to use them. When I was allowed out there, I would go wherever I needed using just standard roads. I’d get stared at, yes, but it’s not like that was anything different. I only used them once, and that was when I trying to get away from something like, over a decade ago. I was with a friend, they were trying to run, but they ended up getting killed.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. I was traumatized, yes, but I’ve learned how to get used to it.”

“Did you always see them? Or did you-”

“Oh, I saw them.” Patrick shook his head. “I was… 3, I think, when I saw my first one. I didn’t like all the noise. It scared me. My mom told me not to worry, saying she’d be sure it never happened to me.” 

“I was 5. I can’t remember quite what happened, but my mom has told me I cried a lot.”

“I mean, we were little kids watching people get burnt.” Patrick sighed. “At least we had a little decency.” 

“Over time, I stopped really caring, if I’m going to be completely honest. My college always had parties on the evenings with cere… murders. That’s how I met you, actually.”

Patrick was frowning and looking down. “You got used to killing people.” 

“Patrick-”

“You threw _parties_ over killing people! You were killing innocent people for no reason, and celebrating it!” 

“Patrick, it’s not personal. It’s not like I was thinking _damn, I wish that was Patrick up there.”_

“You went to mine, didn’t you?” 

“I just want you to know right now, I didn’t groan when they didn’t kill you. It’s required to go to those.” 

“I like to pretend that whole event didn’t happen. I didn’t burn down all those buildings. I didn’t burn down that hospital, Brendon, there’s children there! I didn’t do it. I tried to tell them this, I tried to tell everyone, but they wouldn’t listen. They all called me a liar, calling me horrible and a murderer.” 

“Patrick, hey…” Brendon put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Patrick had his head in his hands, body trembling. He didn’t know why, but it hurt to see Patrick like this. He had just met Patrick not too long ago, and had already felt a connection to him. A strong one at that. 

“Patrick-”

“You don’t know what it’s like. I can’t leave my house. I can’t… Brendon, I don’t have any of my rights over something I didn’t do!” Patrick exclaimed. “It’s horrible. I’m going insane.” 

“Patrick-”

“I never did anything wrong.” 

“I believe you. I know you did nothing wrong.”

Among his visits, Brendon had been doing his research he had everything saved on a flashdrive. He found out Patrick wasn’t the one who did it. 

Patrick wiped his eyes with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I… I never really talk about that. When I do, there’s a lot of emotional impact.” 

“You were supposed to be dead right now.” Brendon grabbed Patrick’s hand. “But look at you. You’re still alive. You’re still here, and I’ll be damned if you have no emotional ties to that.”

“Brendon. If they ever come for you, go through those passageways. Rescue yourself. You could change this town a bit for the better.” 

“And if they’re coming for you?”

“I can handle myself.” 

“Oh, no. No, no no. If they’re coming for you, I’m coming to get you. I don’t care if that means I’ll die in the process. I’ll run until my heart gives out. I’ll run until my legs fall off. Until you’re safe, I’ll keep running.” 

Patrick smiled. “Please, I’m not worth the hassle.”

“Of course you are.” 

“So you’re saying if _I_ happened to be in danger, _you’d_ resolve it?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Brendon pauses. “Even if I stop visiting you. Even if we haven’t seen each other in over 10 years, if it came to my attention that they were looking for you, I’d start running and wouldn’t stop until we’re out of any area where you could get found. If that means I end up running into the next country, even Europe of that matter, I wouldn’t mind. As long as no one can hurt you.” 

Patrick let out a light laugh. “Thank you. Really, thank you. I doubt the government could come looking for me at this rate, but, I still appreciate it.”

“You know, it’s kind of ironic to me. The fact that all our lives, we’re taught witches are awful, heartless criminals. Yet here I am, learning that witches have the biggest heart to offer.” 

“Brendon, stop.” Patrick shook his head, laughing again. 

“I’m being serious! I mean, let’s go back like two months. When we met, I literally _insulted you,_ yet you still offered me inside and something to drink. After being treated so terribly your whole life, you’re still so nice to everyone. Even people who don’t deserve it.”

“It’s called giving people a chance and having respect.” 

“It’s called, _I insulted you_ and you still _weren’t a bitch when you should have been.”_

“Oh, so I should be a bitch to you? I can do that.” Patrick winked.

That’s what Brendon wanted to prove to people. That witches were the same as everyone else. They looked the same, had the same emotions, and felt the same pain. They deserved rights, they deserved love, they deserved a chance, they deserved respect. 

They’re the same, just with some magic. 

**

Brendon sat down on Patrick’s bed. “I brought my laptop,” 

“You’ve got to stop barging in like this.” Patrick shook his head. “I could have been showering or something.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” 

“You’re gross.” Patrick sat down next to him.

“You love me.” 

“Yep. Uh-huh.”

“You obviously love me enough to let me stay here.” Brendon shrugged. “Anyway, look. I have all this stuff written down, all this evidence, I could show everyone that witches aren’t as bad as they think!”

“Brendon…” Patrick frowned, reading the information on the screen. “You’re getting yourself killed.” 

“I don’t care. Just… maybe I could tell my friends, then they’ll spread the word, then the word will keep spreading, then-”

“Then it’ll get to the government, and you’ll be burnt. I’ve seen people try and speak up. You’re doing the whole ‘speaking up and hoping it would spread like a disease’ attempt. You’ll get killed either way. You’ll get killed if the government even finds out if you’re here. Brendon, if you get killed because of me-” 

“Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. Hey. It’s okay.”

“I don’t want you to be in danger over me. We met because of an accident. We weren’t supposed to ever meet. I don’t want you to have to pay for what I’ve done. Well, _didn’t do,_ either.”

Brendon wrapped his arm around Patrick, pulling him closer. “Fine. I won’t say anything.”

“You’ve got to stop visiting me.”

“I’m not going to stop visiting you.”

“Brendon… you go and live your life. Don’t come back to me, don’t come back to this house-”

“Prison house.”

“Don’t come back to my house. For the sake of me, just, please _forget_ about me.”

“Patrick-”

“Go, and don’t tell anyone a _damn thing_ you found out.”

“Fine. I won’t come back. But I’m sure as hell not forgetting about you. In the time I’ve known you, I learned that I was wrong. I also learned that anyone who once thought they hated such ‘horrible creatures’,” Brendon grabbed his laptop and made his way towards the door. “Can learn to love them.”


End file.
